El ataúd del amor
by DLC Traducciones
Summary: DLC. Edward es un atractivo vampiro que está buscando a su compañera de ataúd. Bella es una estudiante promedio que, tras perder una apuesta, acaba en su programa de televisión. EXB
1. Chapter 1

**N/Autora:** He pensado mucho acerca de subir esto aquí o no, pero al final lo he hecho. Lo he sacado de Rock of Love **(1)**, nunca había visto un espectáculo tan depravado, por lo que tenía que hacer una parodia sobre ello. Así que decidí someter a Bella y a Edward a este tipo de humillación, cosa que hace que me sienta mejor. Y esto es todo. :P

–**Daddy's Little Cannibal** -

**Summary:** Edward es un atractivo vampiro que está buscando a su compañera de ataúd. Bella es una estudiante promedio que, tras perder una apuesta, acaba en su programa de televisión.

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight_ no es mío. Y la trama es de la maravillosa _Daddy's Little Cannibal_, yo sólo tengo el placer de adjudicarme la traducción.

_"Hemos trivializado al vampiro.  
Creo que pasó desde que el Conde Chócula encontró su espacio en las cajas de cereales."  
-F. Paul Wilson, Midnight Mass_

**Coffin of Love**

(El ataúd del amor)

Iba a matar a Emmett por someterme a este tipo de humillación. Me puse correctamente la corbata y fruncí el ceño, no me hacía falta el don de Alice para saber que esto iba a acabar mal. Unos suaves golpes sonaron en mi puerta, y la persona que esperaba al otro lado no necesitó ningún tipo de invitación para irrumpir en la habitación, aunque no tuve que mirar para saber que se trataba de Carlisle.

"No tienes que hacerlo." Estaba tan exasperado como yo.

"Ya lo sé. Pero ¿Qué puede ir mal?" Intenté sonar tranquilo, pero se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil conforme se acercaba la hora. Frunció los labios y pude echar un vistazo a su mente, pero una serie de imágenes nublaron la visión. "Alice está vigilando, y he hablado con el productor; me ha dicho que no habrá ningún problema en dejar de grabar si alguno nos sentimos incómodos. Además, tengo mucho dinero invertido en esto." Me reí pensando que se trataba de una broma, pero él no se rió.

"Solo… ten cuidado" Dijo suavemente antes de salir de la habitación. Exhalé profundamente antes de suspirar. Iba a odiar esto.

--

Iba a matar a Jessica por someterme a este tipo de humillación. ¡¿Cómo había acabado aquí?! No tenía nada fuera de lo normal, no estaba aquí para encontrar el amor, ni para salir en la televisión, estaba aquí porque había perdido una apuesta. Giré a cabeza para mirar a Jessica. Su pelo, generalmente rizado, estaba arreglado y estaba demasiado maquillada para su suave rostro. Parecía que trabajaba en la esquina de alguna calle, o en alguno de esos programas depravados de citas que solo son protagonizados por la persona que busca atraer todas las miradas. Supongo que encajaba bien en el papel.

"Él no te va a escoger nunca si te vistes así" Me dijo Jessica, otra vez.

Sonreí. "Eso es lo que quiero" Todo el mundo llevaba vestidos provocativos o camisetas con más escote que en un concierto de Motley Crue **(2)**. Yo llevaba unos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta de cuello alto que no enseñaba nada. No me preocupé de meter ropa en la maleta porque sabía que me iría pronto a casa. Así que solo metí un par de libros y un CD en una mochila.

Jessica puso los ojos en blanco y empezó chillar acompañada de otras 18 chicas. Me tapé los oídos y grité "¡Ay!" fuertemente. Me ignoraron y siguieron gritando.

Nos condujeron a la mansión que sería mi casa por las próximas dos horas. Las chicas empezaron a hablar las unas con las otras emocionadas. Jessica comenzó a hablar con una chica acerca de lo excitadas y emocionadas que estaban. Yo me hundí en mi silla, deseando que las próximas dos horas pasaran rápidamente.

El autobús se detuvo en la puerta y miré por la ventanilla para ver a los productores y escritores. ¿Por qué había escritores en un programa de televisión? No lo sé. Entraron en el autobús, con una enorme sonrisa en sus caras y luché contra el impulso de darles la vuelta. Jessica apretó mi brazo en anticipación. Le habría devuelto el gesto pero estaba demasiado ocupada intentando no vomitar.

Los productores y escritores se presentaron en el autobús, sonriendo igual que antes. "Hola chicas"

Las chicas gritaron y pude ver como uno de los escritores empezó a retirarse, pensé en seguir su ejemplo.

"Un par de reglas antes de empezar con el show." Las chicas callaron y prestaron atención. "No miréis a las cámaras, intentad ser vosotras mismas."

Exactamente lo que iba pasar.

"Prohibidas las peleas, si no automáticamente seréis expulsadas del programa."

Y, sin embargo, esa regla no se ha llevado a cavo en ningún programa de televisión que se recuerde.

"Las confesiones en las cabinas son para vuestro beneficio, por favor, no tengáis miedo de abusar de ellas."

Créeme, no lo haré.

"Y la regla más importante de todas ¡A divertirse!" Gritó la última parte y las chicas comenzaron a  
gritar también mientras bajaban del autobús.

Me golpeé la cabeza con el asiento que había delante mía cuando Jessica saltó sobre él para ser una de las primeras personas en salir del autobús. Exhalé profundamente antes de suspirar. Iba a odiar esto.

--

Me puse de pie al lado de Emmett y pude escuchar la estampida de chicas que llegaban hacia las puertas. Emmett apretó fuertemente mi hombro, indicándome que si echaba a correr, él lo haría detrás de mí. Respiré profundamente para calmarme ¿Dónde estaba Jasper cuando lo necesitaba?

La habitación estaba decorada con un oscuro estilo gótico. Los productores habían recreado al vampiro clásico, incluso mencionaron algo de que durmiera en un ataúd, pero me negué inmediatamente. Ya era suficiente que aceptara participar en este programa, pero lo del ataúd era irse demasiado lejos. Había arañas colgando de la pared con telarañas falsas en las esquinas. Pensé en como Esme gritaría frustrada si viera como habían dejado su casa. Era una adicta a la limpieza.

La puerta se abrió y las chicas fueron entrando de una en una. Me encogí cuando sus pensamientos llenaron mi mente. Después de un centenar de años de práctica pensaba que podría evitar los gritos de las chicas, pero ahora no, eran demasiado altos. Le gruñí a Emmett casi imperceptiblemente, pero él se rió de mí antes de andar hacia las chicas. Los cámaras se apiñaron a su alrededor.

Rodé los ojos y le seguí. Las chicas se taparon la boca gritando cuando les sonreí falsamente. Las miré, la mayoría de ellas eran rubias, altas, el tipo perfecto. Obviamente Emmett se había encargado de elegir a este grupo. Llevaban ropas provocativas, enseñando partes de su cuerpo que ni siquiera se muestran en la pornografía.

"Bienvenidas." La voz de Emmett resonó por toda la habitación. "Os damos la bienvenida a "El ataúd del Amor" Me miró por el rabillo del ojo. "Edward está buscando su compañera de ataúd…" arrastró las palabras.

Pude oír como alguien se reía por lo bajo y me giré para ver a una chica en el otro extremo de la habitación. Estaba tapándose la boca con su mano y su cara estaba roja. Enfoqué mi atención en ella mientras Emmett seguía con su discurso. Traté de leer su mente para saber de qué se reía pero no encontré nada. Fruncí el ceño frustrado.

Emmett me miró y comprendí que me tocaba hablar. Caminé hasta ponerme delante del grupo de chicas que empezaron a gritar fuertemente. Sus pensamientos se mezclaron con los míos y me estaban dando migraña, así que enfoqué mi vista en los ojos de la chica que se estaba riendo antes y les sonreí a las demás. Varias de las chicas gritaron haciéndome estremecer.

--

El discurso de Edward fue corto y claro. Nos dio la bienvenida y nos dijo que eligiéramos la habitación donde nos íbamos a quedar y que cinco de nosotras íbamos a volver a casa esta noche. Sonreí triunfante; seguramente sería una de esas que se irían a casa. No me molesté en subir las escaleras para elegir habitación, por lo que salí al patio, lejos de las cámaras. Era como en otro de los muchos espectáculos de la MTV, estaba demasiado decorado y parecía sumamente caro.

Había un banco bajo un árbol al fondo. Me senté allí y saqué uno de los libros que estaba leyendo. La portada estaba deteriorada de las veces que lo había leído. Me tumbé en el banco y sonreí, no estaba interesada en conocer a mi anfitrión, me daba igual lo bueno que estuviera. Sonreí al pensar en él, era realmente guapo, con sus ojos topacio y su desordenado cabello broncíneo… Me ruboricé ligeramente, estaba sonando igual que Jessica.

"¿Qué estás leyendo?" Me sobresalté ligeramente y me deslicé por el banco para poder mirar a los ojos a Edward. Él se rió de mí y yo me ruboricé.

"Ah um… Orgullo y prejuicio de Jane Austen" Levanté el libro para que pudiera ver la portada.

Asintió. "¿Te importa si me siento a tu lado?" Sacudí la cabeza y crucé las piernas, sentándome al estilo indio.

"¿No se supone que tienes que estar en el cuarto de confesiones, hablando de las chicas que han venido?" Pregunté. Era la primera vez que participaba en un programa de televisión por lo que no sabía cómo se hacían las cosas.

Rió y negó con la cabeza. "Eso se hace al final del día. Ellos nos enseñan los videos del show y nos dicen como tenemos que reaccionar."

Me reí y puse los ojos en blanco. "¿Cómo has conseguido esquivar a las cámaras?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Están más preocupados de andar alrededor de las chicas mientras se pelean por elegir las camas.

Yo en realidad iba salir de allí para alejarme de todo eso cuando te vi"

Asentí. "Si, lo siento. No quería formar parte de tu drama así que decidí que sería mejor que me ocultara aquí fuera. Cuantas menos cámaras mejor."

Rió. "Si, se a lo que te refieres."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿De qué estás hablando? Este es tu show."

Se encogió de hombros. "El espectáculo es más de Emmett que mío. ¿Te importa si te hago una pregunta?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Adelante."

"¿Por qué estás aquí? No parece que estés obsesionada con migo como lo están las demás chicas y estabas riéndote todo el rato durante el discurso de Emmett."

Me ruboricé y aparté la mirada. "Oh, simplemente me estaba riendo del nombre 'El ataúd del amor'. La verdad es que me parece tonto ¿No crees?"

Edward asintió. "Y, siendo sincera, estoy aquí porque perdí una apuesta contra mi amiga Jessica."

Esperé que se enfadara, pero lo que no esperaba era que empezara a reírse. Me sonrió. "Bien, creo que ya somos dos." Le sonreí ampliamente. No estaba tan mal.

Le ofrecí mi mano. "Bella Swan"

Él la tomó y la besó. "Edward Cullen"

Me ruboricé cuando un grupo de chicas salió a fuera y saltó a la piscina, llevándose a Edward con ellas. Suspiré y traté de evitar las cámaras que las perseguían. Cogí mi libro y mi mochila y fui hacia el baño, seguro que allí no habría ninguna cámara.

--

Estaba constantemente rodeado de chicas, pero mis pensamientos estaban puestos en Bella. Intenté encontrarla pero, siempre que me acercaba, venía otra chica y me arrastraba con ella con ella a otra parte de la casa. Un par de chicas me cubrieron de regalos y otras intentaron flirtear con migo enseñándome sus pechos. Hice todo lo posible para evitar a ese tipo de chicas en particular, francamente, me asustaron.

Era el momento de tomar una decisión. Me senté en mi falsa habitación y miré fijamente a las fotos de las chicas que había colgadas en la pared. Emmett estaba sentado a mi lado. Lo miré. "No puedo hacerlo."

Él sacudió la cabeza. "Es demasiado tarde." Estaba sonriendo.

"¿No podías encontrar chicas con más estilo?" Pregunté mientras miraba fijamente las fotografías. Cada chica tenía una postura diferente, poco deseables, la mayor parte estaban intentando sacar su pecho hacia delante. Las miré desinteresadamente hasta que vi a Bella. Ella no estaba intentando parecer atractiva – lo que la hizo mucho más sexy – simplemente estaba ahí de pié con una sonrisa embobada sobre su cara. Sonreí para mí, definitivamente ella se iba a quedar, estuviera aquí por una apuesta o no. "Ella" Señalé la foto.

Emmett me miró confuso. "Ella era la que estaba ocultándose en el cuarto de baño."

Le sonreí. "Lo sé. Ella se queda."

Puso los ojos en blanco antes de quitar la foto de la pared."Bien, una menos, solo quedan catorce."

Escogí indeciso algunas de las fotos, sabiendo que al final nadie ganaría. Alice lo vio y de ninguna forma iba a apostar contra ella, por mucho que Emmett se empeñara en lo contrario…

--

Me mantuve de pie en la fila delantera, riéndome mientras él decía los nombres de cada una de las chicas. No parecía estar demasiado emocionado cada vez que repartía una rosa a cada una de las chicas. Jessica consiguió la quinta rosa. Chilló y me dio un abrazo que devolví por cortesía, y sonreí para mis adentros cuando Edward sacó su última rosa. Algunas chicas gritaban. Mentalmente hice el baile de la victoria cuando pensé "me voy a casa".

"Bella" Me llamó. Mi baile de la victoria murió cuando abrí mi boca.

"¡¿Qué?!" Grité. Todos me miraron fijamente y las chicas que no fueron escogidas cayeron de rodillas llorando. Jessica me empujó y empecé a andar hacia él, confusa, y con mis ojos abiertos como platos.

Cogí la rosa sin espinas "¡Maldita sea!" Grité antes de volver a la fila con la rosa todavía en la mano. Pude ver como las chicas me miraban fijamente mientras me situaba al lado de Jessica con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.

"Bien…" Dijo vacilante. "Gracias por haber venido y siento que no hayamos podido trabajar juntos." Les dijo a las otras chicas mientras abandonaban la casa.

Se volvió hacia nosotras sonriendo. "Felicidades al resto y espero que podamos conocernos mejor." Puse los ojos en blanco y me dirigí escaleras arriba para elegir una habitación. Definitivamente, el peor día de mi vida.

**Final del capítulo**

**N/T:** Bueno, pues ¡Hola! Me siento muy halagada de poder traducir una historia de esta escritora del fandom que tantos buenos momentos nos ha hecho pasar gracias a su amplia imaginación. Creo que estoy de acuerdo con todas al decir que realmente echaremos de menos nuevas historias por su parte, pero podemos sentirnos halagadas de contar con las que ya están publicadas por aquí. La historia me ha parecido muy interesante y tiene sus puntazos. Espero que desfrutéis leyéndola igual que yo estoy disfrutando al traducirla. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y… ¿Sabíais que los reviews adelgazan y está clínicamente probado que son buenos para la salud? Así que dale al botón verde ¡Por una vida sana! ^^

**(1): **_**Rock of Love**_, o _El Rock del Amor_ es un reality show de VH1 donde la estrella de rock líder de la banda Poison Bret Michaels, busca a su media naranja.

**(2): **Para las que no lo sepan: **Mötley Crüe** es una banda estadounidense de glam metal que con más de 25 millones de copias vendidas sólo en Estados Unidos y más de 45 millones en todo el mundo es una de las más populares del genero.

-Mil gracias a **_Eileithyia793_** por ayudarme a traducir. Ha hecho un muy muy buen trabajo (: ¿Sería mucho pedir un **review**?**_  
_**


	2. One on ones

**N/A: **Estoy que no puedo esperar para el siguiente capítulo. Desearía que fuera otra persona quién escribiera esta historia porque verdaderamente estoy enganchada. No importa, estoy tan orgullosa de este capítulo… En serio, nunca he estado tan orgullosa de una historia como lo estoy de esta y, si a ti no te gusta, es que eres estúpido. Es broma. Estoy enloquecidamente orgullosa de cierta parte de la historia –mi nota de autor de debajo está dedicada a esa parte -.

**- Daddy's Little Cannibal -**

**Disclaimer:** Creo que queda claro que _Twilight_ no es mío, y todas las ideas que se pueden encontrar fuera de lo común son de la fantástica _Daddy's Little Cannibal. _Yo sólo tengo el placer de adjudicarme su traducción.

**- Eileithyia793 –**

"_Edward Cullen, para mí, arruinó a todos los mortales"_

_- Algún icono._

**One on ones**

(Una a una)

Me senté en mi cama temporal comiendo un tazón de cereales. El resto de chicas estaban bajando las escaleras, discutiendo sobre si los vampiros solo pueden beber sangre o también pueden alimentarse de comida humana. Yo estaba sola y feliz. Solía haber por aquí un cámara, pero se cansó de estar viéndome comer todo el rato, por lo que puso su cámara en un trípode y me prometió que volvería y grabaría cuando me decidiera a hacer algo interesante. Asentí aliviada.

Levanté mi cuchara a la cámara y sonreí antes de metérmela en la boca. Probablemente yo era la persona más aburrida de la televisión; tendría que ver el especial de VH1 sobre esto. Giré la vista hacia la cámara de nuevo, solo que esta vez había alguien detrás de ella. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y empecé a reír cuando vi a Edward intentar apagar la cámara sin mucho éxito. Hizo una mueca cuando quitó la cámara del trípode y le dio la vuelta, buscando el botón de Stop. Finalmente lo encontró y emitió un fuerte sonido de "miedo". Me reí y la leche amenazó con salir por mi nariz.

Me devolvió la sonrisa antes de pasar por delante de la cámara, ahora parada. "¿Te importa si me siento aquí?" Apuntó a mi cama. Sacudí la cabeza y moví la mochila para dejarle sitio. La cama crujió bajo su peso.

"¿Cómo es que no estás durmiendo en tu ataúd?" Le pregunté, más cómoda ahora que la cámara estaba apagada.

Me sonrió. "No duermo en ataúdes. Bueno, en realidad no duermo."

Me miró, con sus ojos topacio brillando y tuve que tragar el nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta. Si no tenía cuidado, podía acabar detrás de él como el resto de las chicas. Levantó ligeramente uno de los lados de sus labios, formando una sonrisa torcida, y me apartó un mechón de pelo que cubría mi cara. Me sonrojé cuando sus dedos rozaron mi mejilla. "No eres como la mayoría de las chicas que están aquí ¿no?" Preguntó, apartando su mano. Luché contra la necesidad de llevar mi cara hasta ella.

Suspiré. "Si quieres decir que no soy una zorra gótica, entonces sí, no soy como la mayoría de las chicas." Rió y puso mi pelo detrás de mi oreja. La respiración se me quedó atorada en la garganta. "Te gusta tocar a la gente ¿no?" Le solté a la ligera, cuando pude respirar de nuevo.

Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "Me gusta tocarte a ti." Me sonrojé y abrí los ojos, mientras él se reía por mi reacción. "¿Por qué no bajas al piso de abajo como el resto de las chicas?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Por la misma razón que tú, porque no son como yo y porque hay demasiadas cámaras."

Se rió. "Gracias por no irte anoche."

Me encogí de hombros. "Gracias por no hacer demasiado caso a mi reacción. Siento como lo hice, no debí actuar de forma tan…" Estaba intentando encontrar la palabra. "Inmadura. Simplemente me cogió desprevenida."

Asintió. "Si te sirve de consuelo, tu reacción también me cogió desprevenido".

Le sonreí. "¿Por qué decidiste dejar que me quedara? Estuve escondida en el baño todo el tiempo, la mitad de las chicas ni siquiera supieron que estaba allí hasta que dijiste mi nombre."

Se encogió de hombros. "Me confundes y me sorprendes al mismo tiempo. Eres tan inocente, pero a la vez tan sexy sin ni siquiera intentarlo… "

Me sonrojé. "También soy extremadamente torpe, un ratón de biblioteca y nunca he tenido un novio antes."

Parpadeó un par de veces. Yo me sonrojé y me mordí el labio. Estaba deseando haberme guardado la última parte para mí misma. "¿Nunca has tenido novio?" Sacudí la cabeza. Volvió a parpadear. "¿Nunca?" Sacudí la cabeza de nuevo y él comenzó a reír.

Gemí y escondí la cabeza entre mis manos. "Creo que debería haberme callado esa parte."

"No." Me susurró, tirando suavemente de mi cabeza. Dejé que mi mano siguiera su ejemplo. "No te avergüences, es tierno."

Miré al suelo pero él alzó mi barbilla con su mano para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos. Mi cara se volvió escarlata. "¿Vas a seguir quedándote?" Sus ojos brillaban.

Asentí. "Pero no porque quiera, sino porque la apuesta fue que debería quedarme aquí hasta que me echaras." Edward se rió. "¡Pero prométeme que en el momento en el que te guste alguna o te ponga de los nervios me enviarás en paquete urgente!"

Él se rió y asintió. "Hecho."

Sonreí. "Así que supongo que estaré aquí atrapada durante algún tiempo." Asintió antes de levantarse rápidamente de mi cama, por lo que solo pude ver como se iba.

Me sentía como Kathy en _Cantando bajo la lluvia _donde ella pensaba que jugar era difícil, pero al final lo difícil era luchar contra su encanto, y estaba segura de que Edward me había cautivado. Antes de venir a este programa reconozco que me había parado en medio de la calle para ver alguna foto suya en las portadas de las revistas, o para ver su penoso espectáculo cuando me entere que él era la estrella protagonista. Pero no soy estúpida, sabía que los programas de televisión sobre citas nunca funcionaban, y al final era la chica (o el chico) quien salía herido, y no la estrella que había ido en primer lugar.

Sabía que si me quedaba, iba a acabar sintiendo algo por él. Pero estaba dispuesta a exponerme a ese dolor, porque quizás, solo quizás Edward podría acabar sintiendo lo mismo por mí. Suspiré cuando vi como salía de la habitación. Subí las sábanas hasta mi cabeza y, cuando estaba segura de que se había ido, empecé a llorar. Odiaba esta estúpida apuesta.

--

Permanecí en mi cama, mirando al techo. Los productores pensaron que sería mejor grabar durante lo noche, y así durante el día las cámaras se centrarían en las chicas y en el drama que conlleva. Miré al techo, ella pasó por mi mente de nuevo. Nunca antes había sentido algo así por alguna mujer, era intoxicante. Quería pasar cada segundo del día con ella; quería suspender el show y decirle a todo el mundo que volvieran a sus casas, que ya había encontrado _mi compañera de ataúd._

Me reí silenciosamente por el nombre. Recordé sus risas durante el discurso de Emmett en mi mente. Sonreí, quizás Emmett tenía razón y esto no era tan mala idea.

Unos fuertes golpes sonaron en mi puerta, y yo grité que pasaran. Instantáneamente reconocía a una de las chicas; creo que su nombre era Jessica. Caminó con cautela; me levanté de la cama y sonreí, viendo cómo las cámaras le seguían. Eché un vistazo a su mente para averiguar que era de lo que quería hablar.

"¿En qué te puedo ayudar hoy, Jessica?" Su corazón se aceleró en el momento en el que pronuncié su nombre.

Se sonrojó y miró al suelo. "Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre Bella."

Asentí y le indiqué que se sentara. Se sentó en la cama a mi lado, con sus pies colgando por el borde de esta. Respiró profundamente antes de mirarme. "Ve al grano Jessica." Intenté que mi voz sonara amable, pero estaba un poco irritado.

"No creo que Bella deba quedarse aquí. Sólo está aquí por una apuesta que hice con ella y la quiero tanto que sé que ella sería más feliz estando en casa que aquí." Me sonrió.

Dudaba que ella estuviera haciendo esto por beneficio de Bella más que por el suyo propio. Pensé lo que le iba a decir antes de agarrar su cálida mano entre las mías frías. Su corazón comenzó a bombear alocadamente y estaba luchando contra el impulso de no mirar a la cámara.

"Gracias por contarme esto Jessica, pero yo ya he hablado con Bella." Su rostro se iluminó. "Me ha prometido que se quedará un par de días más para ver si esto le gusta, y hemos acordado que si siente que necesita volver a casa, yo la dejaré hacerlo."

Jessica bajó la mirada y se levantó de mi cama para salir de la habitación. Fruncí el ceño en cuanto desapareció por el marco de la puerta. Odio hacer llorar a las chicas. Me tumbé en la cama otra vez cuando la cámara se fue y los pensamientos acerca de todo esto volvieron. Odiaba esa estúpida apuesta.

--

Me senté junto a Jessica en "la sala del ataúd". No estábamos seguras de cómo se llamaba, por lo que una de las chicas decidió ponerle ese ya que los sofás tenían forma de ataúd por arriba. Era más raro que bonito. El resto de las chicas estaban en pijama, pero yo todavía llevaba puesta la misma ropa del día anterior.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con la ropa?" Me preguntó Jessica suavemente. Sabía que había estado llorando, pero no me había querido decir la razón; solo que había estado hablando con Edward.

Me encogí de hombros. "No tengo ni idea" Todavía estaba recuperándome de mi conversación con Edward.

"¿Has hablado con Edward sobre eso?" Me preguntó. Le miré y sacudí la cabeza; no quería parecer más tonta de lo que ya lo había sido.

"Voy a llamar a Charlie esta noche y le diré las malas noticias, voy a intentar que me envíe una caja con mi ropa. ¿Puedo usar la tuya hasta entonces?" Le pregunté.

Jessica asintió, sin mirarme. Solo se limitó a abrazarme mientras yo fruncía el ceño. ¿Qué le había dicho Edward? Nunca le había visto tan triste, ni siquiera cuando Mike le engañó con su mejor amiga Lauren.

Una de las chicas se sentó en la mesa frente a mí. Era baja, con el pelo largo y negro, y palabras góticas destacaban por su camiseta. Le sonreí intentando ser cortés. Me devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó sobre sus piernas.

"Así que, ¿De dónde eres?" Preguntó con un fuerte acento sureño.

"Forks, Washington." Le sonreí

La chica asintió. "Dallas, Texas." Le devolví la sonrisa de nuevo. "Y sí, tenemos gordos en Texas." Comenzó a reír, por lo que yo seguí el ejemplo y reí también. Por lo menos las chicas parecían estar bien.

"Soy Bella." Le dije ofreciéndole mi mano. Ella la cogió.

"Amber" Me sonrió.

Emmett entró a la habitación con un sobre negro en sus manos. "De acuerdo chicas." Gritó. "Enhorabuena por estar aquí, y estoy seguro de que todas vosotras vais a estar contentas con lo que hemos preparado para esta noche." Me di cuenta de que estaba mirándome cuando dijo eso. Yo le sonreí inocentemente. "Entonces, querréis saber que Edward ha decidido daros un poco de tiempo a cada una. Cada chica tendrá treinta minutos con él, así que prepararos porque empieza a las seis."

Las chicas corrieron escaleras arriba para vestirse, arreglarse el pelo y maquillarse. Puse los ojos en blanco y les seguí detrás.

--

En orden. Tuve que ver a cada chica en el orden en el que les di las rosas. Todas las citas fueron parecidas a excepción de algunas. Una chica me cantó una canción, otra me leyó un poema, pero mi favorita fue la de Bella. Cuando llegó su hora ella estaba dormida en el banco donde nos encontramos la primera vez, con una copia de _Drácula _de Bram Stoker a su lado. Me reí silenciosamente y moví un mechón que caía sobre su cara. Un poco de salvia había caído en su mejilla. Me reí entre dientes y ella me miró, limpiándosela con la mano.

"Lo siento. ¿Te he despertado?" Le pregunté sentándome a su lado en el banco.

Sacudió la cabeza y yo me reí; era una mala mentirosa. Bostezó antes de volverse hacia mí. En sus ojos se podía ver que acababa de despertarse y su pelo era un desastre. "Lo siento, me he dormido. Siento el retraso." Se sonrojó

Le sonreí mientras cogía su ejemplar de Drácula. Lo sostuve frente a su cara hasta que ella se rió nerviosamente. "Estaba intentado ser agradable. Eres un vampiro y Drácula también lo era" Le sonreí. "Entonces, ¿Qué tal lo han hecho el resto de chicas?

Parpadeé. "¿Qué han hecho de que?"

"¿No es eso lo que es este espectáculo, una concentración de sexo disfrazada de un concurso de citas?"

Podía ver una ligera sonrisa bailando en sus labios, por lo que supe que estaba tomándome el pelo.

"No eres como las demás, ¿no?" Le pregunté mientras pasaba mis dedos por su cabello.

Se encogió de hombros. "Es fácil ser yo misma cuando estoy contigo. Es mucho más fácil hablar contigo de lo que la mayoría de la gente piensa. Además de pillar mis chistes, el resto de personas con las que hablo me miran como si fuese estúpida. De todas formas no me has contestado que tal han estado las chicas. ¿Cuál es la que mejor besa?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "No puedo saberlo porque no he besado a ninguna." Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sorprendida. "Soy cuidadoso con la gente que beso; llámame antiguo pero un beso significa mucho para mí."

Sonrió. "Me gusta eso." Me susurró antes de coger el libro de mis manos. "Ahora dime Señor Cullen," comenzó a pasar las páginas "¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?"

Estuvimos hablando durante el resto de los treinta minutos, y más horas. Estábamos engañando a la cámara diciéndole que ella se iba a la cama y entró a hurtadillas en mi habitación después de que se fueran. Pasamos el resto de la noche hablando de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo. Me sentía como si estuviera en una de esas películas tontas de los ochenta. Al final el sueño le sucumbió y se quedó dormida en mi cama, con su cabeza descansando en mi pecho. Era lo más inocente y erótico que jamás había visto.

**Final del capítulo**.

**N/A: **¿Soy la única persona que se siente orgullosa por no haber hecho aparecer a Alice de la nada y haber llevado a Bella a una urgente salida de compras? Creo que soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para que llamara a su padre y le pidiera que le trajera la ropa. En serio, me siento jodidamente orgullosa de esta parte, encaja con la historia y no me ha quedado estúpida o mal, y eso que ¡solo es una buena parte! También he decidido que voy a hacer una crítica acerca de las cosas del capítulo. Un grito a la persona que me dejó el mejor review de todos. En el último capítulo el ganador fue **Invasión of the Band Geeks**, porque dijo que estaba increíblemente escrito. Estuvo muy igualado; me encantan todos lo reviews que está teniendo esta historia. ¡Además! Para saber que todos estáis leyendo mis notas de autor, quiero que pongáis pingüinos en una nave espacial a Marte en algún sitio de vuestro review! :D

**- Daddy's Little Cannibal -**

**N/T:** Bueno, otro capítulo más. Siento haber tardado un poco en subir este nuevo capítulo pero los exámenes me están matando, pero hoy me he sentido en la obligación de aplazar el estudio de uno de ellos para traducir este capítulo :D. He leído en alguno de los reviews que preguntabais si Bella sabía que Edward es un vampiro. Creo que la respuesta ha quedado clara en el trozo de hoy ^^

Un beso y ¿Os hace un review con pingüinos y osos polares volando hacia Marte? :D

**- Eileithyia793 -**

**-**Mil gracias a la traductora que de verdad hace un muy muy buen trabajo (: ;Estrella.


	3. Vampiro modesto

**Vampiro modesto**

Mi oreja estaba helada. No sabía por qué, solo sabía que me había dormido en algo verdaderamente duro y frío. Lo golpeé ligeramente para intentar ablandarlo cuando me di cuenta de que estaba tocando la camisa de alguien. Levanté la cabeza y miré donde estaba durmiendo. Edward reía ligeramente detrás de mí y me ruboricé cuando recordé escenas de la noche anterior. Me tranquilicé cuando me acordé de que no hicimos nada. Me volví hacia él, ruborizándome aún más; las chicas buenas no se despiertan en la cama con un vampiro o, en este caso, en la cama de un vampiro.

"Así que… no pasó nada ¿verdad?" dije todavía algo confusa por haberme despertado recientemente.

"No pasó nada" Sonrió.

"Bien… ¿Saben ellos que no hemos hecho nada?" Le pregunté apuntando al hombre que sujetaba las cámaras que nos estaba grabando.

Edward lo miró y me miró a mí de nuevo. "¿Quieres saber la verdad?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "En realidad no. Sigue adelante y miénteme."

"Piensa que no hemos hecho nada." Mintió. Era un buen mentiroso, no sé si esa era una de las cualidades que me podían gustar en un chico, que cuando me vea horrible me diga que estoy bien, eso me haría feliz, pero dejaría la puerta abierta para muchas otras cosas.

"¿Podríais daros un abrazo?" Preguntó el camarógrafo.

"¡No!" Grité antes de tirarle una almohada. Salí de la cama, poniéndome bien la camisa y los pantalones.

"¿Podéis daros aunque sea un beso de buenos días?" Insistió. Le gruñí y señalé la puerta.

"¡Fuera!" Grité fuertemente, pero él no se movió.

"Si no te vas me largo del programa" Edward se levantó tranquilamente de la cama. El camarógrafo suspiró pero finalmente se fue.

"Me gustaría tener ese tipo de poder." Le sonreí.

"Si tuvieras este tipo de poder este sería el programa más decente de toda la historia de la MTV" Me reí y seguí colocándome bien la ropa.

"Lo siento, me dormí encima de ti; ya sabes, humanos y nuestra necesidad de dormir." Bromeé mientras me pasaba los dedos por mi cabello. Sonrió y yo dejé escapar un suspiro. No sabía el poder que tenía sobre mí. "Así que… ¿Qué hora es?" Pregunté recogiéndome el pelo en una coleta.

"8:50"

"De la mañana ¿verdad?" Asintió. "Entonces creo que debo volver a mi cama antes de que las chicas se despierten y crean que hemos tenido sexo, porque eso estaría mal." Intenté que mi voz sonara casual, pero creo que no lo conseguí.

Él me sonrió, asintiendo. "Creo que es una buena idea."

Suspiré y comencé a andar hacia la puerta, para luego volverme hacia él otra vez. "Las eliminaciones son esta noche ¿no?" Pregunté, dándome cuenta de que estábamos en un concurso. Él asintió. "No vas a echarme ¿no?" intenté sonar deprimida, pero realmente estaba muy emocionada.

"Solo te quedarás mientras tú quieras hacerlo. No te voy a obligar" Frunció el ceño.

Sacudí la cabeza. "No, me quedaré" Lo dije un poco-demasiado rápido. "Ya sabes, así no te volverás loco con todas esas chicas a tu alrededor. Intenté quedarme al margen, pero el daño ya estaba hecho." Me sonrió. Yo me sonrojé y puse los ojos en blanco, sonriéndole también. "Me voy antes de que haga más el ridículo." Pude escuchar cómo se reía mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

--

Miré al teléfono. Tenía que hacerlo, sólo que no sabía cómo. Miré a la cámara que me estaba acechando. No había ninguna posibilidad de que él se fuera a ir; además estaba bastante segura de que tenían controlados los teléfonos. Respiré profundamente antes de marcar el número que me sabía de memoria, pero al que rara vez llamaba. Sonó dos veces antes de que una voz profunda respondiera.

"Hola papá." Suspiré nerviosa.

"¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás en el aeropuerto? ¿Tu avión tuvo un accidente?" Preguntó frenético. Hice una mueca, Charlie siempre pensando en lo peor.

"No papá, mi avión no tuvo ningún accidente… ¡Adivina! Resulta que Edward al final quiere que me quede."

Silencio.

"Bella" La voz de mi padre sonó cautelosa, no podía culparlo. "Por favor, dime que estás en el aeropuerto y que me estás gastando una broma."

"Estoy en el aeropuerto y estoy gastándote una broma." Mentí.

"Bella" Gimió. "¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué pasa con la ropa, tu trabajo y tu reputación? Ya sabes que este tipo de programas muestran a las chicas como unas cualquiera."

"Lo sé papá, llamaré a mi trabajo después de esto, mi reputación estará bien, no tengo nada que se pueda utilizar en mi contra." Mentí, pensando en que esta mañana me pillaron durmiendo en la cama de Edward. "Y estaba pensando en que quizás podrías enviar mi ropa. Estoy usando la de Jessica pero no sé cuánto tiempo se va a quedar." Eso sonó mezquino, pero era verdad, no sabía si a Edward le gustaba lo suficiente o no.

"¿Por qué no vuelves a casa Bella? Nadie te obliga a quedarte allí." Alegó Charlie.

"No te preocupes papá, voy a estar bien." Intenté sonar más convencida de lo que en realidad lo estaba. "Soy una buena chica; no voy a hacer nada malo, te lo prometo."

"No eres tú quién me preocupa." Murmuró contra el teléfono.

"Papá." Puse los ojos en blanco. "¿Puedes simplemente enviarme mi ropa y dejar de preocuparte por mí?"

Se tranquilizó. "Bien, pero en el momento en el que te sientas incómoda, quiero que vuelvas a casa inmediatamente."

Asentí, pero me di cuenta de que no podía verme. "Lo prometo."

Cambié de tema preguntándole por Reneé, Forks, Jack, y en todos los que pude pensar. Era raro estar lejos de todos. Finalmente nos despedimos por última vez y le colgué. Me senté en la pequeña habitación un momento, pensando en que Charlie tal vez tuviera razón y debiera volver a casa. Suspiré antes de levantarme de la silla. Quiero darle un poco más de tiempo a todo esto porque en realidad me había llegado a gustar, pero más que por eso, era porque estaba empezando a sentir algo por Edward, solo un poco. Sonreí al recordar cómo me sentí al despertarme en sus brazos. Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a eso.

--

Emmett se sentó a mi lado mientras mirábamos las fotografías de las mujeres una vez más; era nuestra segunda eliminación.

"¿Sabes de alguien que pueda leer la mente? Seguro que estás pasando un mal rato con todo esto." Murmuraba Emmett a mi lado. Era el vampiro más impaciente del mundo.

"Intento bloquear sus pensamientos, me molestan." Murmuré mirando las diferentes fotografías de las chicas.

"¿Ella también?" Señaló la imagen de Bella que estaba a mi lado. Sonreí; había apartado la fotografía de Bella porque estaba seguro de que no quería que ella se fuera a casa.

"No puedo leer su mente." Murmuré sintiéndome un poco avergonzado.

Emmett sonrió burlonamente. "¿No puedes leer su mente? Chico, eso debe de estar matándote." Estaba intentando no reírse.

Le miré furiosamente antes de apuntar a una de las fotografías. "Ella" Apunté a la chica gótica que me había leído un poema el día anterior. "Y ella" Señalé a Jessica, quería eliminarla por traicionar a Bella, pero recordé que Bella le había pedido prestada su ropa; se quedaría hasta que Bella tuviera la suya propia.

Elegí a las chicas con cuidado, señalando a las que más dolor de cabeza me habían dado. Tres chicas se iban a casa esta noche; cuando echara a la última chica sería un poco desagradable. Las chicas que se iban a casa no estaban tan mal, y ellas realmente creían que me amaban, pero no eran mi tipo. Yo solo tenía un tipo, y ese era Bella. Me sentía mal manteniendo a todas esas chicas aquí, sabiendo que ninguna de ellas iba a ganar.

"¿Preparado?" Me preguntó Emmett después de escoger a la última chica.

Asentí y le seguí hacia la puerta.

--

Me puse de pie en el primer escalón, al lado de Amber, una chica gótica bajita de Texas y Jessica. Poco a poco estaba haciendo amigas. Me gustó Amber; era divertida y realmente tenía un fuerte acento sureño. Ella agarró mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Estaba relajada, sabiendo que yo iba a quedarme, pero deseaba que ella también lo hiciera. Jessica se estaba mordiendo la uña de su pulgar mientras golpeaba el suelo con el pie suavemente. Todas estaban vestidas para la ocasión menos yo. Jessica no tenía vestidos que no fueran o demasiado cortos o para personas con el doble de pecho que yo. Así que me conformé con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta negra que Amber me había prestado. Le pareció gracioso que yo no hubiera traído nada de ropa, por lo que se ofreció para compartir con migo sus camisetas, ya que era demasiado bajita como para dejarme sus pantalones.

Edward bajó las escaleras, seguido de Emmett. Les miré con una sonrisa y él me devolvió el gesto después de mirar al resto de chicas. Él camarógrafo se puso delante de él. "Esta es la segunda eliminación. Quiero dar las gracias a todas las chicas por hacerme pasar una gran noche. Tengo a un grupo de chicas con mucho talento delante mía." Podía sentir la tensión de Amber, que apretaba fuertemente mis manos.

"Bella" Me llamó. Le sonreí y caminé hacia él mientras me daba a rosa. "¿Vas a quedarte para conseguir hacerme compañía en el ataúd?"

Cogí la rosa, todavía sonriendo. "Con una condición." Edward me guiñó un ojo. "No vuelvas a decirme nunca lo que me dijiste." Me reí pero asentí. Se inclinó y me besó la mejilla. Yo me sonrojé y volví junto a Jessica y Amber. Amber me miró y me sonrió.

"Enhorabuena" Susurró.

"Buena suerte." Le susurré yo también.

Edward llamó a las chicas una por una, entregándoles una rosa y dándoles un beso en la mejilla. Me sentí algo celosa, pero me recordé a mí misma que no podía sentirme así y que había pasado toda la noche con él. Ellas solo habían conseguido una estúpida rosa y un beso. Sonreí mientras olía la rosa; nunca me había gustado el olor de las rosas pero este era especialmente dulce.

"Amber" Dijo. Casi se cae de rodillas cuando le llamó, y me abrazó. Reí y le abracé su espalda. Estaba casi llorando cuando recogió la rosa que le daba Edward; era casi un pie más baja que él, incluso llevando tacones altos. Él le sonrió cuando le dio la rosa. "¿Seguirás intentando hacerme compañía en mi ataúd?" Asintió y él se inclinó para besarle en la mejilla.

Estaba sonriendo mientras caminaba a mi lado. Le apreté suavemente la mano y me miró. Ambas nos volvimos hacia Edward, que tenía la última rosa en sus manos. "Hay cuatro hermosas mujeres frente a mí, pero solo puedo elegir a una." Miré a Jessica, que estaba llorando en silencio a mi lado por lo que envolví sus hombros con uno de mis brazos. "Jessica ¿Quieres venir y coger tu rosa?" Ella asintió emocionada y yo le sonreí aliviada. Mis dos mejores amigas se quedaban.

Miré a las tres chicas que se iban a casa. Estaban llorando mientras miraban como Edward le daba la última rosa a Jessica. Me sentía culpable al mirar mi rosa; yo me quedaba aquí y ellas se tenían que ir a casa. Ellas eran las que verdaderamente estaban enamoradas de Edward, yo solo estaba aquí para acompañarlo. Suspiré e intenté reprimir las lágrimas culpables.

"Lo siento por las demás. Espero que tengáis un buen viaje de vuelta a casa…" Las chicas salieron de la habitación arrastrando los pies y yo le miré a él, quien estaba frunciéndome el ceño.

Intenté sonreír pero era muy difícil. En cuanto las chicas se fueron me acerqué a Edward y le entregué mi rosa, mientras las cámaras me seguían.

"¿Es malo que me sienta culpable?" Le pregunté suavemente; no quería que los micrófonos lo captaran.

Sacudió la cabeza. "No te sientas culpable Bella. Si hay alguien aquí que debería sentirse culpable soy yo" Me susurró antes de besar la parte superior de mi cabeza y abrazarme. Se separó rápidamente y sonrió al resto de las chicas, entregándome la rosa otra vez. Suspiré pero la cogí. Me giré para mirar al resto de las chicas, quienes muchas tenían expresiones celosas. Me sonrojé mientras me alejaba de Edward; no quería tener rivalidades por el hecho de que Edward me hubiera besado la frente.

"Enhorabuena por haberos quedado y espero que podamos brindar por ello" Trajeron una botella de vino con unos cuantos vasos. Yo me negué educadamente, argumentando que no bebía. Emmett, que era quien estaba sirviéndolo, me lanzó una mirada extraña antes de sacudir la cabeza mirando a Edward. Él me sonrió con su impresionante sonrisa torcida y yo le devolví el gesto, olvidando todo el sentimiento de culpa que había tenido antes.

**Final del capítulo**

**N/A:** Estoy cansada y tengo todos los exámenes esta semana. Genial. Pero el capítulo está hecho y debes dejar un estupendo comentario, porque me quieres. El mejor lector del capítulo anterior fue **CheyanneMarie**, porque me hizo sentirme bien conmigo misma. Obviamente hay un montón de comentarios que fueron increíbles. ¡Sois realmente asombrosas! Y si estás leyendo esta nota, quiero que pongas Cannibals Rock en algún sitio de tu review y veas mi nuevo capítulo de _Estúpido Propietario de un Flamante Volvo_.

**-Daddy's Little Cannibal-**

N/T: Bueno, otra vez más estoy encantada de haber podido traducir un capítulo más de este maravilloso fic. La verdad es que Stephanie tenía una imaginación desbordante y estoy orgullosísima de poder formar parte de sus traducciones. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Os adelanto que el próximo se llamará _Charla de Sexo _así que.. ¿un review? ^^ Un beso a todas.

**- Eileithyia793 -**


	4. Sex talk

**Sex Talk**

_(Charla sobre sexo)_

Me senté en mi cama y Emmett hizo lo mismo quedando frente a mí. Nunca me había sentido tan extraña en mi vida. Le sonreí tímidamente mientras bajaba la mirada a mi regazo; él parecía estar más cómodo con todo esto que yo. Pero claro, yo no era el hermano del chico con el que había pasado la noche. Me crucé de piernas y dejé escapar un profundo suspiro y, aunque pensé que me tranquilizaría, no lo hizo.

"Así que tú te traes algo con mi hermano." Sus palabras me cogieron con la guardia baja, y la verdad es que no sé por qué me sorprendieron. Le miré y tragué saliva con dificultad; esto era demasiado embarazoso.

"Sí" suspiré finalmente. En realidad no estaba segura de que fuera del todo verdad, pero no quería empezar a contar una historia tan larga sobre como perdí una apuesta.

Emmett se rió de mí antes de acariciarme el hombro. "Me gustas Bella" Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa y solté un pequeño 'bien'. "No pensaba que ibas a pasar de la primera noche, pero mírate, has superado dos eliminaciones y has conseguido pasar la noche con mi hermano virgen."

"No hicimos nada." Mascullé ruborizada. Esto era demasiado extraño.

"Oh, lo sé." Se rió de mí mientras yo soltaba un suspiro de alivio. "Hay un par de cosas que deberías saber antes de tener sexo con él."

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. "No estamos teniendo esta conversación." Declaré firmemente mientras mi voz disminuía por la vergüenza.

"Mira, cuando un vampiro se pone…" enterré la cabeza entre mis manos y me lancé hacia la puerta. Pero él me seguía. "¡Bella! Tienes que oír esto" Iba detrás de mí mientras yo sacudía la cabeza, riendo. No sabía por qué me reía en realidad, pero lo hacía.

"No estamos teniendo esta conversación"

"¡Tendrás que oírlo tarde o temprano!"

"¡Prefiero que sea tarde!" Bajaba por los pasillos y los cámaras se dieron cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo, por lo que empezaron a perseguirnos. Las chicas estaban al final de las escaleras mirándonos fijamente. Mientras comenzaba a bajar la escalera podía oír a Emmett hablando a mis espaldas.

"No voy a para hasta que me escuches" Me prometió.

Me giré tratando de ignorar a la docena de cámaras que nos seguían. "Abandonaré el programa si no me dejas en paz."

"Estás mintiendo" Se cruzó de brazos por delante de su pecho.

"¿Por qué no tienes esta conversación con alguna de las otras chicas?" Le señalé a las chicas al otro lado de la escalera.

"No te preocupes, lo haré, solo que quiero tenerla contigo primero" Grité de frustración y vergüenza.

--

Salí corriendo de la cocina cuando oí a Bella gritar. Estaba de pie en las escaleras con Emmett, quien tenía los brazos cruzados contra su pecho mientras Bella se apartaba el pelo con las mejillas más rojas que alguna vez he visto. Gemí. ¿Qué había hecho Emmett ahora?

Atravesé el grupo de chicas mientras estas se apartaban. Llegué hasta Bella que me miró, haciendo que su rubor se volviera más profundo.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" pregunté investigando en la mente de Emmett. Mi cara cayó y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. No podía ser cierto. Él me sonrió.

"Solamente estaba dándole a Bella una charla sobre los pájaros y los vampiros" me sonrió.

Ella gimió sonoramente antes de empujarme para pasar por delante de mí. Las demás chicas se reían tontamente al pie de la escalera. Los cámaras reían disimuladamente. Vi como Bella corría hacia el patio, echándole a Emmett una última mirada furiosa. "Mi habitación. Ahora" Susurré tan rápido que estoy seguro que ningún humano hubiera sido capaz de escucharlo. Comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

--

"¡¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso?!" Le grité cuando llegamos a mi habitación. Las cámaras se habían ido detrás de Bella.

"¿Qué? ¡Estaba intentando darle un consejo!" Estaba riéndose en la cama.

"¡La has avergonzado Emmett! ¡Probablemente estará llorando!" Le grité.

"No quise herir sus sentimientos, simplemente estaba dándole una lección de cómo tener sexo con vampiros." Me sonreía. Estaba seguro de que si yo fuera humano, ahora mismo estaría sonrojado.

"¡Emmett!" Gemí. "¡Nosotros no estamos teniendo sexo! ¡Ni si quiera estamos cerca de tener relaciones sexuales!"

"Los accidentes pasan. ¿Cómo crees que nací yo?" Dijo señalándose.

"Eso fue más que un accidente." Murmuré para mí mismo. "¡Vas a pedirle disculpas y no volverás a repetirlo nunca más! Soy yo quien tiene que hablar con ella sobre ese tema."

Emmett sonrió.

"¡NO de esa forma!" Le grité.

--

Estaba rodeada por las chicas y los cámaras. Estaban esperando verme llorar, pero no iba a llorar, aunque estaba muerta de vergüenza. En lugar de eso me senté en el sofá y escuché como las chicas hablaban de sexo. Y pensé en la incómoda conversación con Emmett.

"No sangras después de tu primera vez. Supongo que algunas lo harán, pero yo no." Me dijo Amber. Enterré la cabeza entre mis rodillas, ruborizándome.

"¡Dios! ¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación?" Le pregunté. "Quiero decir ¡Ya me dieron esta charla en , en el colegio! Y mi madre." Murmuré hacia mis rodillas.

"Si, pero eso no dice mucho, solo lo básico." Dijo otra chica que creo que me dijo que se llamaba Erin,

"El sexo en la vida real es totalmente diferente."

Respiré profundamente. "¿Sabéis que? ¿Puedo imaginármelo por mí misma?" Les pregunté. "Quiero decir que ¡Prefiero no saber!"

Jessica se rió tontamente a mi lado. "Es la primera relación de Bella." Lo remató. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, cubriéndome la cara con las manos. Las chicas se reían.

"¿Os importa si hablo con ella?" Dijo una voz masculina detrás de mí. Gemí entre mis manos ¿Podía ponerse peor?

Pude escuchar como las chicas abandonaban la habitación y esperaba que los cámaras les siguieran a ellas. Gemí sin mover las manos. "¿No puedes, simplemente, dispararme? Sería mucho más rápido."

"Nadie se ha muerto de vergüenza, Bella." Dijo Edward a mi lado. Sus dedos fríos se envolvieron alrededor de mi muñeca. Aparté las manos y le miré. Me miraba frunciendo el ceño y yo observé a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que no había cámaras. Suspiré aliviada.

"Yo puedo ser la primera." Murmuré mientras él me sonreía.

"Siento lo que te ha hecho Emmett. No sabe cuando dejarlo a veces."

Me encogí de hombros. "He crecido alrededor de hombres, estoy acostumbrada. Solo que no me gusta que lo haya hecho de manera pública." Edward asintió y sonrió tristemente. "Tú no quieres… quiero decir…tú sabes… no estás preparado para…" Estaba dudando sobre como usar las palabras.

Edward miró hacia abajo. "Bella aún no he besado a una chica en condiciones, y menos he dormido con una."

Le sonreí. "Tú no puedes dormir, Edward."

Me sonrió de nuevo. "¿Sabes a qué me refiero?"

Asentí. "Sí, se lo que quieres decir." Me reí. Él envolvió mis hombros con uno de sus brazos y yo me acomodé en su pecho.

"¿Has aprendido algo interesante?" Preguntó.

Gemí y enterré la cabeza en su pecho. "Tienes que ponérmelo más difícil ¿no?" Le pregunté.

Él rió suavemente. "Las chicas parece que tienen mucha… experiencia."

"Puedes dejar el tema por el momento." Murmuré.

"Lo siento. Voy a dejarlo." Acarició mi mejilla con su mano.

"¿Por qué los vampiros son tan sexuales?" Le pregunté incorporándome.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "No todos los vampiros son sexuales. En realidad la mayoría de los antiguos no lo son. Emmett nació en los años sesenta, en la etapa del amor libre. Si Rosalie no estuviera con él, estoy seguro de que sería él quien estaría en este espectáculo y no yo."

"¿Cómo echaste a los cámaras?" Le pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros. "Conocen sus límites." Murmuró y yo asentí.

"¡Lo siento Bella!" Gritó Emmett desde la otra habitación.

Edward rodó los ojos mientras yo reía.

"¡Está bien Emmett!" Le contesté.

"¡Eso no es una disculpa!" Le gritó Edward.

Reí en mis manos, actuaban como hermanos.

"¡Tú me has dicho que le pida disculpas, pero no cómo!"

Me hundí en el sofá todavía riendo; Edward me miró y frunció el ceño."Lo siento."

Sacudí la cabeza. "Está bien Edward, es solo que él actúa de forma rara."

Me sonrió. "Si, será eso. ¿Vas a estar bien?"

Asentí. "Si, voy a estar bien, no te preocupes por mí."

Se levantó del sofá y me dio la mano. Tiró de mí para que me levantara y me tropecé un poco. Me agarró por los brazos evitando que me cayera, sonriendo. "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" Murmuró.

Me encogí de hombros. "¿Dejar que me quede?"

Se rió. "¿Cómo se tomó tu padre la llamada?" Preguntó mientras salíamos de la habitación.

Me encogí de hombros. "Mejor de lo que pensé que lo haría. Me ha enviado ropa; debería de llegar el miércoles."

Edward asintió, riendo ligeramente. "Todavía no puedo creer que no trajeras ropa."

Le empujé ligeramente, cosa que le hizo reír más mientras bajaba el rostro. Rodé los ojos intentando parecer enfadada, pero sonreí para mí misma al recordar lo que había pasado hoy. Había sido complicado y extremadamente incómodo pero había tenido un buen resultado. Había pasado tiempo a solas con Edward y él no lo hacía porque esperaba tener sexo. ¿Qué podría ser mejor?

**Final del capítulo**

**N/A:** No estoy segura de si me gusta o no este capítulo. No he tenido muchos comentarios en el último capítulo. Quiero decir, no tantos como de costumbre. Tengo 25 reviews para el capítulo anterior y solo 15 para el último capítulo. Vale, 15 es mucho, pero cuando baja de 25 a 15 es un poco mierda. ¡NUEVA HISTORIA! Pásate. ¡Es interesante, oscura y muy sexy! Se llama _Cigarrette Burns_ (Quemaduras de cigarrillo). Compruébalo tú mismo.¡_Estúpido Propietario de un Flamante Volvo_ también necesita reviews! :D Y con esto digo que el lector nombrado de este capítulo es la **VERDADERA Alice Cullen**, ¡Porque es la VERDADERA Alice Cullen! Y su review me hizo sentirme tan bien conmigo misma. :D ¡Oh! Y gritarle a **Crazily Sané Pancake**, porque es la única lo suficientemente valiente para cuestionar las intimidaciones con las que me excedo y que ella simplemente está celosa.

**- Daddy's Little Cannibal -**

**N/T: ¡**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Debo decir a mi favor que no he tenido apenas tiempo desde que he acabado el instituto. He estado de vacaciones y no he tenido tiempo para ponerme delante del ordenador a traducir. Anyways, aquí teneis otro nuevo capítulo, de todas formas no sé vosotras, pero yo no me esperaba nada diferente de Emmett, .MIO ¡Lo amo! Sinceramente, si mi cumpleaños no hubiera pasado hace tres días, me hubiera replanteado cambiar el dinero por un Emmett de carne y hueso. Supongo que otro año será. ¿Os hace un review de esos que a vosotras os cuesta un par de minutos y a mi me iluminan el día? :D

**- Eileithyia793 -**


	5. Truco o Trato

**T/N:** Holaa chics! Lo siento, de verdad. Ultimamente he tenido unos cuantos problemas que me han mantenido lejos del ordenador y también de escribir. No tengo ninguna excusa en realidad para no haber traducido nada desde ¿Julio? Solo pedíros verdaderas disculpas.

**-Eileithyia793-**

**A/T:** Como habréis notado algunos, he tenido una especie de locura con mis historias. En las útlimas cuarenta y ocho horas he escrito tres Oneshot, una serie corta y el segundo capítulo de _Cigarrette Burns, _y ahora otro capítulo de El ataúd del amor. ¡Votad por esta historia! ¡En serio, chicos! Pensé que esta historia iba a patearle el culo a _Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner, _¡pero no! Esta historia le está entregando el culo a la otra. Juré y perjuré que esta historia iba a ganar. Y, wow, no sabía que a la gente iba a gustarle tanto _Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner. _Si os gusta esta historia ¡DEJAD REVIEWS! No he conseguido muchos reviews en esta historia, o por lo menos no tantos como suelo conseguir en el resto de historias.

**-Daddy's Little Cannibal-**

**Disclaimer: **No soy propietaria de Twilight, ni tan siquiera de la trama desarrollada. Esta historia pertenece a Daddy's Little Cannibal y yo solo me dedico a traducirla.

**Truco o trato**

**(Trick or treat)**

Por alguna o ninguna razón en especial, después de que Emmett intentara darme 'la charla' tenemos mucha más confianza, no tanta como Edward y yo, pero él intenta reírse de mí. Es como el hermano mayor que nunca quise. Siempre está a mi alrededor y encuentra alguna razón para burlarse de mí. Como cuando como cereales, por alguna razón lo encuentra muy gracioso.

El productor me estaba mirando mientras el resto de chicas se reunía en la sala del ataúd. Se rió para sí mismo cuando tropecé con uno de los cables de la cámara. Casi me caí de cara, pero me sujeté a Amber, con la que había tomado mucha confianza y ahora se reía cada vez que estaba falta de reflejos.

''¿Estás bien Bells?'' Me preguntó mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

Me sonrojé, pero asentí. ''Sí, estoy bien.''

''Nunca había visto a nadie que tropezara cada vez que la veo." Bromeó.

Me ayudó hasta llegar al sofá, donde envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor. Sólo llevábamos aquí una semana y Amber y yo nos habíamos hecho muy amigas, era agradable tener aquí a alguien de tu parte. Jessica y el resto de las chicas no soportaban el hecho de que Edward y yo fuéramos tan cercanos. Amber se alegraba por mí, ya que sólo quería ver feliz a Edward.

''Bella.'' me llamó el productor. ''Ha llegado una caja para ti. Está en tu cama.''

Le sonreí. ''Gracias.'' Me senté en el sofá con forma de ataúd con Amber.

''Pareces entusiasmada. ¿Has recibido al final el cohete de bolsillo que estabas esperando?'' Me gritó Emmett mientras bajaba las escaleras. Le miré por encima de mi hombro y puse los ojos en blanco. Edward le golpeó en la cabeza.

''Nop, eso llegará más tarde. Pero me aseguraré de avisarte cuando llegue.'' Le contesté. Se rió y se fue hacia el productor. Los cámaras se rieron mientras configuraban el equipo. El productor se asomó y volvió rápidamente a su sitio (llevándose a Edward con él) y Emmett comenzó a repasar su discurso.

Se rió y me miró directamente. Fruncí el ceño. Esto no puede ser bueno. De hecho, tenía la sensación de que esto iba a ser malo, muy, muy malo. ''Te va a encantar esto Bells.'' Se rió mientras guardaba su papel en el bolsillo trasero.

Tuve la sensación de que no me iba a gustar nada.

Las luces se encendieron y una de las personas del equipo contó hasta 3 y se apartó. Emmett se aclaró la garganta. ''Bien señoritas, preparaos.'' Nadie hablaba. ''Vamos a tener hoy nuestro primer reto.'' Me sonrió. ''Todo el mundo sabe que los vampiros son famosos por sus símbolos sexuales. Así que para nuestro primer reto voy a acostarme con cada una de vosotras y la que crea que sea la mejor conseguirá tener una cita con Edward.''

Abrí la boca en sorpresa y mi corazón se detuvo. Amber se puso rígida a mi lado mientras Emmett rompía a reir.

''¡Estoy bromeando Bella!' Dijo mientras se reía. 'He dicho esto porque quería ver tu reacción.'' Dejó escapar un exagerado suspiro mientras continuaba riéndose. Me tranquilicé y llevé las manos a mi corazón. Estaba aterrorizada. Edward miraba a Emmett y tuve la sensación de que esta noche iba a tener unas cuantas cosas que decirle.

''No, en realidad nos vamos a ir todos a pedir 'Truco o trato'.'' Sonrió y miró al resto de las chicas.

''¡Pero estamos a mediados de Junio!'' Gritó una de las chicas. Estaba bastante segura de que su nombre era Austine o alguna cosa rara parecida.

''Lo sé. No vais a pedir caramelos, no vais a pedir nada en especial. Y con eso me refiero a que cojáis cualquier cosa que podáis conseguir de ellos. La chica que consiga más objetos, ganará algo de tiempo a solas con Edward y el resto limpiarán mi jeep.'' Un par de chicas rieron. ''No estoy bromeando; limpiaréis mi jeep si perdéis.'' Hizo un gesto para que subiéramos las escaleras y las chicas empezaron a correr. Nunca encontré sentido a correr escaleras arriba...

''¿Te da miedo?'' Me preguntó Emmett cuando se fueron el resto de las chicas.

Asentí. ''Creo que no había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida. Estaba pensando seriamente en largarme por la puerta''. Le dije sin dejar de agarrar mi pecho.

Emmett se rió. ''Sí, me esperaba esa respuesta por tu parte.'' Me sonrió antes de alejarse.

Edward se acercó a mí. ''Siento lo de Emmett.''

Me encogí de hombros. ''Puedo controlarlo.'' Me sonrió. ''Además, me siento honrada.'' Me miró de forma extraña. ''No se burla de cualquiera de las otras chicas, así que supongo que eso debe significar que soy especial.''

Edward sonrió. '' Es que tú eres especial, Bella'' Puso su mano helada contra mi mejilla.

''Sí, igual que lo es un casco'' Gritó Emmett desde la cocina.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y yo me giré. ''¡En realidad no deberías hablar de tí mismo de ese modo Emmett! Ya sabes, se pueden crear problemas de autoestima y todo eso.'' Una carcajada hizo eco por toda la casa. Me volví hacia Edward otra vez. ''Tengo que irme si quiero ganar 'un tiempo a solas' contigo.'' Le sonreí y me giré hacia las escaleras.

--

''Siéntate'' Me girtó Amber mientras yo temblaba bajo sus manos. Estaba utilizando su ropa, a pesar de que la mía había llegado hoy. Charlie había puesto a propósito todas las camisetas de cuello alto y pantalones holgados. No tenía nada de ropa ajustada. Y aunque odiara admitirlo, si ganaba tendría que vestir... bueno... sexy.

Gemí. ''¿Puedes darte prisa?'' El corsé que llevaba puesto se me estaba clavando en la piel. Parecía una de esas chicas que intentan ser góticas. Pensé que estaba ridícula, aunque Amber me dijo que me veía sexy. Me vistió con un corsé rosa que hacía que mis tetas se levantaran y se juntaran. No podía respirar muy bien y las medias de rejilla que llevaba se me subían. Parecía una prostituta gótica.

''Ya casi está.'' Me dijo mientras movía el delineador por los extremos de mis ojos. Nunca había usado mucho maquillaje y mi cara no estaba acostumbrada. Yo era más de ponerme un poco de sombra de ojos y el típico brillo de labios que usan todas las chicas. Nunca había usado maquillaje tan oscuro, exagerado y con tanto delineador. Estaba demasiado oscuro para mi gusto. Amber se alejó de mi cara y sonrió. ''Hecho.''

''¿Quieres ver como has quedado?'' Me preguntó. Negué y ella frunció el ceño. ''Vamos Bells, pareces una princesa gótica.'' Se rió por su broma.

Suspiré y finalmente accedí. Parecía que llevaba un kilo de maquillaje en mi cara. Amber se puso delante del espejo sonriéndome. Parpadeé, sin creerme que esa fuera yo. Y lo único que pensé fue que parecía más pálida que antes, con tanto delineador y sombra negra en los ojos. Parecía un fantasma. Tenía los labios de color rojo carmesí y destacaban con mi piel. No sabía que pensar. Miré hacia atrás y vi cómo Amber sonreía. ''¿Te gusta?''

''Es diferente'' Le sonreí.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. ''Sabía que te gustaría.''

--

Estaba dando vueltas en la alfombra de color negro. Gruñí en voz baja. ''¿Dónde está?'' Le pregunté a Emmett. Estaba impaciente. ''¡Es imposible bloquear sus pensamientos!'' Grité mientras me llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Emmett cerró los ojos. ''Tranquilo Edward, Amber estará aquí en un minuto.'' Pasó la página de la revista.

Gruñí frustrado. Odiaba esto, odiaba no saber nada. Me pasé los dedos por el pelo y golpeé mi cabeza contra la pared. La puerta se abrió y vi a Amber. ''¡Por fin!'' Grité.

Amber me sacó la lengua antes de ir bailando hacia la cama donde Emmett estaba sentado. Le golpeó el brazo de forma infantil y él se echó a reir. ''No puedo creer que le hicieras eso Emmett'' gritó.

''Y esto me lo dice una chica que casi se puso a gritar cuando la iban a eliminar.'' Siguió riéndose.

Amber levantó los pies en el aire. ''Estaba intentando hacer bien el papel.'' Sonrió.

''Has visto demasiados programas sobre citas.'' Murmuró Emmett, pasando las páginas sin pensar.

''¡Suficiente! Háblame de Bella.'' Insistí.

Amber sonrió. ''Está preciosa, soy la reina haciendo góticos.'' Bromeó antes de quitarse la peluca, descubriendo su pelo corto y negro.

Miré en su mente y pude ver a Bella. Parecía una princesa gótica aunque en realidad no estaba muy a favor de las medias de rejilla, la minifalda corta y el corsé pero tuve que admitir que estaba preciosa. Pude ver su sonrisa, dio las gracias a Amber por el préstamo de la ropa y el maquillaje. Sonreí para mi mismo.

''¿Pica la peluca?'' Preguntó Emmett cogiéndola de las manos de Alice.

Alice asintió. ''Es horrible, espero que te sientas afortunado porque esté haciendo esto por ti Edward. Ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que vi a Jasper.''

''¿Sabes lo que es tener que estar en esa sala todo el maldito día con Mr. Whiney por allí? Por lo menos puedes hablar con las chicas. Yo no he tenido sexo con Rose desde hace dos semanas. Estoy en sequía. '' Emmett se señaló a sí mismo mientras hablaba.

Los ojos de Alice se oscurecieron y le golpeó el brazo de nuevo. ''Todavía no puedo creer que le hicieras eso a Bella. ¡Te juro que casi se pone a llorar!. Podría haberte matado.''

''No me digas que tes estás poniendo de su parte tú también.'' Gimió.

''No, pero es como mi mejor amiga aquí.'' Me sonrió. ''Eres muy afortunado de tenerla.''

No le sonreí. ''Yo no la tengo. Está aquí solo para hacerme compañía hasta que encuentre a mi 'verdadero' compañero de ataúd.¿Vas a segui haciendo tu papel?''

Alice puso los ojos en blanco antes de coger la peluca. ''Bueno, me toca ser Amber otra vez.'' Se puso la peluca antes de mirarme. ''¿Está recta?'' Me preguntó. Asentí y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

''Ahora sí'' Le sonreí a Amber. ''Gracias otra vez.''

Ella se encogió de hombros antes de salir. ''Lo hago todo por el Porsche que vendrá después de esto.''

Salió bailando fuera de la habitación y me dejó solo con mis pensamientos. Alice, o Amber, era una hermana genial. Le prometí que le compraría un Porsche si hacía esto por mí. El plan original era que ella se hiciera pasar por una de las chicas para que yo pudiera elegir a una de ellas sin tener que elegir a nadie en realidad. Eso fue antes de conocer a Bella. Desde que Bella entró en mi vida todo ha dado un giro de 180 grados y no sabía lo que iba hacer. Una parte de mí quería que el programa se suspendiese y otra quería que siguiera en marcha y hacer que ella fuera mi 'compañera de ataúd'...

Sacudí la cabeza. Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado confuso.

--

Amber y yo estábamos forradas; a todos los sitios donde íbamos alguien nos daba algo. Ella era muy buena en esto. Sabía exactamente dónde ir y qué decir para que la gente nos diera cosas. Abría la bolsa y hacía un puchero. ''¿Podría darnos cualquier cosa al azar? No nos importa el qué, cualquier cosa que nos haga ganar un reto y tener una cita con Edward Cullen.'' Y siempre nos daban algo. Una señora mayor incluso nos dio 5 dólares a cada una. ¡Fue genial!

Estaba muy entusiasmada cuando se nos acabó el tiempo y tuvimos que volver a la casa. Fuimos las primeras en llegar. Edward sonrió. ''¿Todo hecho?'' Preguntó.

Amber asintió y sonrió. ''Si''

Las chicas llegaron poco después que nosotras, cada una con una bolsa en la mano. Las bolsas eran de diferentes tamaños y formas. Estaba muy nerviosa cuando Emmett cogió las bolsas y las empezó a vaciar en montones diferentes. Amber cogió mi mano cuando empezó a contar nuestros objetos. Respiré profundamente cuando él asintió y se dirigió a otro montón. Las chicas estaban amontonadas, con una luz de flash en cada una de nuestras manos.

Le susurró el ganador a Edward y éste asintió antes de caminar hacia delante. Estaba muy serio. ''Cada una de vosotras, chicas, habéis hecho un trabajo maravilloso en coger los objetos al azar. Ha sido una competición muy igualada, pero sólo puede haber un ganador.'' Nos miró. ''En tercer lugar tenemos a Amber, con 27 objetos.'' Amber sonrió. ''En segundo lugar tenemos a Erin con 33'' Una chica rubia saltó. ''Y en primer lugar, con un total de 42 objetos, a Jessica.''

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y mis rodillas amenazaron con dejarme caer. Jessica empezó a gritar y a saltar arriba y abajo en círculos. Luché contra las ganas de llorar. Edward le sonrió. ''Te llevaré a cenar mañana.'' Se volvió hacia el resto de nosotras. ''Y para el resto de vosotras.'' Sentí que se me iba a romper el corazón, sabiendo que se refería a mi. ''Mañana será el día de la limpieza del coche de Emmett.. pasarlo bien.'' Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Emmett sonrió y dio un paso hacia su público. ''Bueno señoritas, pasarlo bien.'' Nos dijo antes de seguir a Edward hacia la casa.

Amber me abrazó. ''Está bien, Bella, no es como si nos hubieran eliminado.'' Empezó a frotarme la espalda.

Asentí. No sé por qué tenía ganas de llorar. No es que no supiera que tenía la oportunidad de perder el reto. ''Estoy bien.'' Mentí. ''Estoy cansada. Creo que me voy a ir a la cama pronto.'' Me besó la mejilla antes de dejar que me fuera hacia la casa. Oía como Jessica gritaba de nuevo, en voz alta, acerca de su futuro con Edward. Hice una mueca mientras los celos me llenaban por dentro.

**Final del capítulo**

**A/N:** Sorprendidos ¿eh? Pensé en esto desde que empecé con la historia. Es por eso que le he mencionado más a ella que al resto de las chicas en los demás capítulos. ¿Cuánta gente se lo esperaba? De todas formas, VOTAD EN MI ENCUESTA y leer mis otras historias. Especialmente las historias de Emmett. Seguramente os gustarán, son Sex Education with Emmett, That Darn Emmett y Toke it Up. Es divertido y diferente la cantidad de cosas que podríais leer sobre mí. Me gusta este capítulo. Y estoy orgullosa de haberlo hecho hoy.

**-Daddy's Little Cannibal-**

**T/N:** Bueno, he acabado. La verdad es que se me ha hecho un poco difícil traducir algunas cosas después de tanto tiempo alejada de esto. Gracias a Cafesitodeldia he conseguido traducir un par de frases. ¡Gracias! En fin, espero tener el siguiente capítulo para este fin de semana. Así recuperaré el tiempo perdido. Gracias y ¿Un review?

**-Eileithyia793-**

**Estrella'Black: **Hola :D Pues sólo quiero agradecerles sus reviews, (gracias a Eileithya793 por traducir :D) y recordarles que mi cuenta es Estrella'Black y no ésta. Por lo tanto, si quieren comunicarse conmigo háganlo en la otra cuenta pqe es un correo diferente del que hice especialmente para esta, y no entro a pesar de que sea necesario. Gracias : )


	6. Primeras citas

**N/T: **He decidido que no voy a traducir todas las notas escritas por Daddy's. No es por nada.. simplemente es porque todas hablan sobre la cantidad de reviews que recibió en la historia original y cosas parecidas. Dado que eso no tiene que ver con la traducción he decidido dejarlas sólo para la original. Si no os parece lo correcto ya sabéis, dejadlo en los reviews que yo los leeré y recapacitaré :D

Y.. bueno, ya estoy de vuelta. Me ha costado un poco más de tiempo traducir este capítulo del que esperaba pero estas dos semanas (y las dos siguientes) han sido horribles para mí. Han estado llenas de exámenes _puaj _En fin, nos aburro más. Aquí tenéis es 6º capítulo de _El ataúd del amor._

**- Eileithyia793 -**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece y la trama desarrollada es de la genial Daddy's Little Cannibal que -casi- todos conocemos.

**Primeras Citas**

**(First Dates)**

''¿Cómo es posible que no haya ganado?'' Le grite a Alice. Ella estaba tirada en mi cama leyendo la revista que Emmett había estado leyendo antes.

''Te dije que mis visiones no eran perfectas, no había ninguna garantía de que fuera a ganar. Yo podía decirle dónde ir a coger los objetos pero eso no impedía que las otras chicas pudieran hacerlo mejor.'' Alice me miró por encima de su revista.

''¡Pero teníais más objetos que ella!'' Le grité.

Alice se encogió de hombros. ''Tal vez Emmett contó mal. O tal vez se le cayó algo mientras volvíamos hacia aquí. Tiene tendencia a que las cosas se le caigan.. es bastante torpe.'' Sonrió.

Levanté los labios en una sonrisa torcida. ''Lo sé.'' Le contesté. Podía imaginarme a Bella mientras se le caían torpemente los objetos de la bolsa y ella intentaba recogerlos frenéticamente. Me senté en la cama junto a Alice, mientras ella cerraba la revista y suspiraba.

''Vas a tener que salir con otras chicas Edward. Sería un poco raro para los espectadores si Bella y yo somos las únicas que ganan.'' Alice tenía razón, como de costumbre.

''Pero no quiero citas con ninguna otra.'' Gemí tapándome la cara con mis manos. Alice se acercó de rodillas.

''Bueno, aunque resulta bastante halagador no creo que a mi marido, Jasper, le gustara demasiado.'' Bromeó Alice. Me miró y sonrió. ''Te acuerdas de Jasper ¿Verdad, Edward?'' Siguió burlándose de mi.

''No me refiero a ti Alice, aunque sería una cita interesante... Quiero una cita con Bella.'' Suspiré imaginando su sonrisa y su hermoso pelo castaño. Ayer estaba preciosa, incluso con el kilo de maquillaje que le puso Alice.

''Entonces suspende el show.'' Dijo como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo. ''Diles a todos que has encontrado a tu compañera de ataúd y que lo sientes por todas las demás. Estoy segura de que a Bella no le importará.'' Dijo inclinándose sobre la mesita para coger otra revista.

''¿Y si Bella no quiere ser mi compañera de ataúd? Ella ya dejó claro que sólo se quedaría aquí hasta que yo encontrara mi verdadera 'compañera de ataúd'." Dije frunciendo el ceño recordando la conversación que tuvimos el segundo día.

''Tienes razón, no quiere ser tu compañera de ataúd.'' Dijo Alice moviéndose alrededor del montón de revistas. Sentí que mi corazón se detenía. Ella se giró y me miró. ''Bella quiere ser tu novia, no quiere ganarse tu corazón porque estéis en un concurso de citas, quiere ganarse tu corazón porque te ama.'' Se volvió hacia la mesita y frunció el ceño mientras levantaba una revista delante mía.

''¡No es mío! ¡Es de Emmett!'' Le dije levantando las manos en el aire. Se encogió de hombros antes de abrir el ejemplar de PlayBoy. Me reí para mí mismo y ella puso los ojos en blanco para después mirarme.

''¿Qué? Tienen chistes.''

--

No me sorpendió que Amber fuera la primera en levantarse. Estaba viendo la televisión en voz baja. Le sonreí antes de sentarme a su lado en el sofá. ''Me sorprende que tengamos televisión.'' Le dije en voz baja.

Se volvió hacia mí y sonrió. ''Sólo nos dejan utilizarla para ver películas.''

Asentí. ''De todas formas no veo mucho la televisión.''

''Yo tampoco. No tener mis champoos me está matando. Mi ex grabará todo el programa mientras hablamos.''

Me reí. ''¿Tú y tu ex os lleváis bien?''

Alice asintió. ''Es como mi mejor amigo, a parte de ti, por supuesto.''

Le sonreí. ''Claro.''

Se rió antes de darme un golpecito con su hombro. ''¿Estás celosa de que Edward vaya a salir esta noche con Jessica?''

Asentí. ''Un poco, me hubiera gustado tener esa cita con él.''

Alice me sonrió. ''Yo también tenía esa esperanza. Bueno no de que tú ganaras si no de ganar yo. Pasaste la noche con él.''

Me sonrojé y miré a mi regazo. ''¿Lo sabes?'' Le pregunté.

Amber asintió. ''Oh si. Me desperté cuando te vi meterte en tu cama y cuando te fuiste.'' Se rió. ''No te preocupes, por tu reacción se que ninguno de los dos hizo nada.''

Le sonreí. ''Gracias''

''¿Por qué?''

''Por ser mi amiga.''

Me sonrió antes de darme un fuerte abrazo. ''Gracias por ser tan genial y estar enamorándote de Edward porque eso mola.''

Me reí.

--

Puse los ojos en blanco, esta chica nunca se callaría.

''Entonces Lauren estaba gritando por algo acerca de que su camiseta no era azul, sino que en realidad era índigo. Estaba tan enfadada que Tyler no lo entendía y yo me imaginé que, como había sido tan buena amiga suya debia-'' Dejé de prestar atención. ¿Quién podía soportar semejante tortura?

Me di cuenta de que ella había dejado de hablar. Me estaba mirando a través de su flequillo. Yo le sonreí y señalé su comida. ''¿No tienes hambre?'' Le pregunté. Estaba planteándome la opción de las pastillas para dormir con tal de que se callara dos segundos.

Cogió un poco de su comida y me sonrió en silencio. ''Tengo una pregunta...''

Gemí mentalmente, no había aguantado ni dos segundos. Asentí aunque ya sabía lo que iba a preguntar. ''¿Por qué estás tan interesado en Bella?'' Me preguntó aspirando los fideos.

Me encogí de hombros. ''Es interesante. No te encuentras normalmente con chicas como ella.'' Le sonreí a Jessica.

Jessica asintió. ''Es una buena amiga.'' Murmuró. Me di cuenta de que ella verdaderamente lo pensaba, y que no estaba muy contenta por ello.

''Dime Jessica ¿por qué viniste aquí?'' Decidí empezar con un tema que me resultara ligeramente interesante.

Ella vaciló. Una serie de razones pasaron por su mente. La mente humana podía ser confusa en ocasiones; este era uno de esos momentos.

''Creo que estoy enamorada de ti.'' Susurró. Ella verdaderamente creía que estaba enamorada de mí. Intenté sonreír, ser amable, pero no creo que el resultado fuera el que quería porque Jessica frunció el ceño y se disculpó.

Pasamos el resto de la cena hablando de cosas triviales, de temas sin importancia. La llevé a mi casa en el Volvo; los productores querían que fuera en limusina pero yo me negué, al igual que también me negué a las citas en grupo. Cuando caminábamos e vuelta a casa ella estaba pensando acerca de si iba a besarla o no. No estaba preparado para eso.

''Gracias por esta noche tan impresionante.'' Me sonrió, dándome la mano.

''Gracias por aceptar la cita conmigo.'' Le sonreí. Ella estabas sonrojada. Me agaché para besarla en la mejilla pero se alejó y juntó mis labios con los suyos. Estaba apunto de retirarme pero sus manos se agarraron a mi pelo y me acercaron más a ella. Puse los ojos en blanco y me quedé inmovil.

Finalmente se aparté y se sonrojó antes de entrar dentro. Caminé lentamente tras ella, intentando bloquear sus pensamientos. Estaba a punto de entrar en el edificio cuando su olor me llamó la atención. Me volví rápidamente para ver a Bella caminando con Amber; Amber me miraba. El corazón me dio un vuelco y quería decir algo para explicarlo. Bella estaba llorando, podía oler sus lágrimas. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero ella salió corriendo.

--

No sé porqué dolía tanto. Sabía cuales eran las reglas del programa y sabía que el iba a tener citas con otras chicas, y todos sabemos qué puede pasar en las primeras citas. Podía sentir mis lágrimas cayendo y rodando por mis mejillas. Era demasiado doloroso para expresarlo con palabras. Me puse la manta sobre la cabeza y sollocé en voz baja.

Los cámaras estaban intentando grabar, pero Emmett los echó. Él no me dijo nada, sólo amenazaba a los cámaras. Nunca había estado tan agradecida de verle en mi vida. Acerqué las rodillas a mi pecho y miré a la nada. Estaba intentando bloquear la imagen de Edward y Jessica besándose.

Me sequé las lágrimas de los ojos y aspiré con fuerza. Tiré la manta de encima de mi cabeza e iba a ir al baño cuando vi a Jessica sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Me sonrió pero se puso seria cuando me vio.

''Bells, ¿qué te pasa?'' Me preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. No importaba lo doloroso que fuera para mí, no iba a dejar que ella se diera cuenta. ''Sólo echo de menos mi casa.''

Me sonrió y después me abrazó. Le devolví el abrazo.

''Está bien Bells. Les verás pronto.'' Me susurró.

No me gustó la forma en que dijo eso. Le empujé para romper el abrazo. ''¿Qué quieres decir con que los veré pronto?''

Jessica frunció el ceño. ''Te vas a casa ¿no?''

Sacudí la cabeza aún confusa.

''¿No lo sabes?'' Me preguntó sorprendida de que yo no supiera de que estaba hablando.

Sacudí la cabeza otra vez.

''Le dije a Edward que le quiero y después me besó.'' Su voz estaba llena de satisfacción.

Sentí que mi corazón lloraba. Quería decir algo pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. Me aclaré la garganta y parpadeé dos veces antes de decir. ''Me alegro por ti, Jessica.''

Jessica sonrió antes de darme un abrazo. ''Me alegro de que lo estés. Ahora no tienes que quedarte. Sé lo mucho que te molestaba tener a Emmett siempre metiéndose contigo, las cámaras y todo este espectáculo.'' Me apretó más contra ella. ''Te prometo que te llamaré y te lo contaré todo sobre él.'' Me susurró al oído.

Me separé de ella cuando sabía que no podría aguantar más mi expresión seria. ''Pero pensaba que no querías quedarte aquí sola. No me importa..''

Negó con la cabeza. ''Nop. Te vas a ir a casa. Quiero decir, no hay razón para que te quedes aquí.''

Asentí. Supongo que tenía razón, se supone que tenía que quedarme aquí hasta que Edward encontrara a su 'compañera de ataúd' y parece que lo hizo. Le sonreí tristemente a Jessica.

''Me iré en la próxima eliminación.'' Suspiré suavemente.

Jessica sonrió y me dio otro fuerte abrazo. ''Eres una buena amiga Bella.''

Le devolví el abrazo y las lágrimas que había estado intentando reprimir cayeron por mis mejillas.

--

''¿Así que besaste a Jessica y Bella estaba allí?'' Preguntó Emmett.

Yo asentí.

''¿Estás seguro de que esto es un programa de citas y no una telenovela mala?'' Me preguntó Emmett desde la cama.

Suspiré. ''No lo sé. Pensaba que esas cosas sólo pasaban en televisión.''

Alice me tiró una almohada. ''Esta es la televisión, imbecil.''

Todavía estaba enfadada conmigo por haber besado a Jessica a pesar de haberle contado toda la historia varias veces. ''¿No deberías estar durmiendo?'' Le pregunté, mirándole.

''¿No deberías estar buscando a tu compañera de ataúd?'' Replicó ella.

''¡Yo no le pedí que me besara!'' Le grité.

''¡Pero tampoco te apartaste precisamente!'' Alice se puso de pie.

'''¡No quería herir sus sentimientos! Estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas cuando me besó.''

''¿Y Bella? Estaba llorando cuando vio que besabas a Jessica.'' La voz de Alice aún seguía enfadada.

Bajé la cabeza e hice una mueca. ''Voy a hablar con ella antes de la eliminación y...''

''¿Y qué? ¿Qué le vas a decir? ¡Lo siento por besar a otra chica delante tuya!'' Alice seguía gritándome.

''¡Pues tengo que decirle algo!'' Le grité también.

La cara de Alice se congeló. ''Pues espero que le digas algo pronto, ella se va a ir después de la eliminación de mañana.''

--

No tenía muchas cosas que meter en el equipaje, la mayoría estaba sin deshacer. Empecé a cerrar la maleta cuando Amber entró en la habitación. Me frunció el ceño antes de tirarse en su cama.

''¿Qué estás haciendo?'' Me preguntó acercándose a mi rostro.

Le miré y sonreí tristemente. ''Me voy a casa.''

Su rostro se contrajo y me miró en shock. ''¿Sólo porque Edward haya besado a otra chica? Bella-''

Le corté. ''No es porque Edward haya besado a otra chica.'' Yo seguía sonriendo con tristeza. ''Prometí quedarme aquí hasta que Edward encontrara a su compañera de ataúd y ya lo ha hecho. Ahora me voy a casa.'' Dije en voz baja como si intentara cortar la cinta de boxeo con un par de tijeras.

Amber me rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente y hundió su rostro en mi hombro. ''No me dejes aquí.'' se quejó a través de mi pelo. Le sonreí y abracé su espalda.

''Me puedes llamar cuando quieras. Incluso te dejo mi número de móvil.'' Me aparté. Parecía que tenía ganas de llorar pero no podía.

''¿Has hablado con Edward?'' Me pidió con voz esperanzada.

Sacudí la cabeza. ''¿Me haces un favor? No le digas nada hasta la hora de las eliminaciones. Soy yo quien tiene que hablar con él.''

Amber asintió. Le sonreí antes de sentarme en el suelo. Cogí mi caja y la puse en la entrada de la habitación. Amber estaba de pie delante mía. Ambas nos abrazamos y empecé a llorar. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado. Nos sonreímos mutuamente y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de mi cuarto.

Me quedé dentro de la habitación y fruncí el ceño. Recorrí mi habitación con la mirada y lo vi todo empaquetado. Suspiré antes de recogerme el pelo en una coleta. No iba a llorar, no iba a llorar...

--

Intenté hablar con Bella más pronto, pero no quería verme. Intenté sacarle algo a Amber pero estaba demasiado ocupada traduciendo La Danza de la Lluvia al Hebreo. Fruncí el ceño mientras miraba fijamente a las 12 chicas que estaban frente a mi. Tres de ellas se iban a ir a casa. Las rosas estaban preparadas en la mesa al lado de Emmett. Miré a Bella, tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar y su cara estaba inexpresiva. Sólo quería echar un vistazo a su mente.

''Amber'' Llamé. Caminó sin entender nada hacia mí, y eso me sorprendió. A Amber normalmente le gustaba hacer un espectáculo de estas cosas. Le entregué la rosa. ''Vas a seguir intentando ser mi compañera de ataúd.'' Ella asintió y le di un beso en la mejilla. ''¿Qué pasa con Bella?'' Le susurré al oído.

Se apartó y volvió a su lugar en la fila. Ahora estaba traduciendo las canciones de Disney al Ruso. Estaba bastante seguro de que la canción en la que estaba trabajando ahora era la de 'El Círculo de la vida'. Necesitaba dar un repaso de Ruso así que no estaba seguro.

Saqué la segunda rosa. ''Bella'' Le sonreí. Su cabeza se levantó bruscamente y me miró. ''¿Te quedarás?'' Le pregunté, y me vi tentado de añadir 'y luchar por ser mi compañera de ataúd' solo para ver que haría, pero no iba a tentar a la suerte.

Bella miró al suelo y sacudió la cabeza. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y me miró a los ojos mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. ''Lo siento Edward, pero yo no siento por ti lo mismo que tú sientes por mi.'' Salió de la sala y las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas. Yo me quedé solo y en estado de shock. Mantuve el tallo de la rosa entre los dedos y parpadeé. Amber tenía el ceño fruncido. Parecía que realmente quería llorar.

Mis ojos por fin se enfocaron en Jessica y en su sonrisa triunfal.

**Pausa para anuncios televisivos**

**A/T: **En la nota de final de página Daddy's pregunta que os parece la nueva forma que tiene de anunciar el final. Era genial.

Bueno ¿Qué os a parecido? A mi sinceramente me ha gustado y no puedo esperar para traducir la continuación... :D

Dispuesta a recibir flores, tomates y ropa interior por la traducción... pero sólo si es de hombre. Besooos.

**- Eileithyia793 -**


End file.
